Konoha Hero
by doc6672
Summary: A hero will arise from the Depths of prison.He will walk threw the fire that people call his life. It will give him strength to face down the demons that threaten his home. Hell on earth is coming will he be able to stop it or will he fall back into priso
1. Captivity

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Author's note: Hey guys here's my new stroty. i hope you like it. it's a new look on naruto same old naruto but instead of ninja thier warriors with special powers. It's alot better then the explanation/ anyway i'll be updating blood stained peacemaker and be expecting the first chapter of fire, lightning and, a white fox there's been in a while soon.

In the world due to some uncertain and mysterious events super powered humans were born. These newly discovered powers caused quite a disturbance in the way the world ran. People could now fly some could control gravity there were even a few who could transform into whatever object they wanted. Thousands of people began developing abilities. Some used their powers for the good of all but most used them for own personal gain. Lawlessness took over the world. People misused there powers stealing murdering taking whatever they wanted. But no crime ever goes unpunished forever.

The Five Great nation Fire, Wind, Earth, Lightning, and Water leaders Decided to take control into their own hands. They searched all over to find the strongest and noblest warrior in each nation. After much effort they found five men one from each nation and named them kage's. The nations Each Kage was charged with the duty of recruiting men with ability that they deemed worthy to carry out and deliver punishment to these super powered criminals. Thanks to the great effort of these men and women the world started to slowly gain balance again. Soon smaller country's started to use the formula the great nation's used. Finally the whole world readjusted to the new abilities. Finally the world regained its balance. For their efforts each Kage received its own city.

However nothing ever goes as planned. Men can easily be corrupted by power. Some of the kage's became power hungry while others became obsessed with proving their nation's dominance. Soon war broke out. A horrible war that engulfed the world. Soon every kage opened up schools in their cities to train people to fight with their powers. They all hoped this would give them more power to end this war but instead it just prolonged it. But after years of fighting the war finally came to a close at a draw. The world regained its balance once more.

Now our story begins 38 years after the creation of the kage's in the fire nation's kage's city Konoha. Now konoha was a beautiful rural city surrounded by nature. The city was mainly this way because their first kage was a man with the power of wood. Senju was his name he was one of the only original five kage's who didn't fight for power, no he fought for peace. His beliefs still heavily affect the people of konoha. On the day of October 1 A fourth hokage(What Konoha call their Kage) was named. He went by the name of Namikaze Minato. He was a relatively tall man with wild spiky blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He was a noble and honest as any man alive. He controlled the power of teleportation and wind.

Nine days after his inauguration his Wife Uzumaki Kushina gave birth to a little blond haired boy. That day seemed to be perfect until all of a sudden a huge storm came through. Now the storm wasn't caused by the weather. No it was cause by a giant nine tailed Fox called the Kyubbi. Many of konoha's warriors fought against this beast to no avail. Many lost their life. Minato knew what he had to do but was none too pleased about it. He left his son and wife at the hospital knowing it would be the last time he saw them. He summoned his Animal partner the giant dagger welding frog Gambunta. Off to battle he went in to epic confrontation he knew he couldn't win. The fight he had with the demon fox was something words couldn't even describe. After finally weakening the fox a little he made his move to save the city he loved. He transported himself into the essence of the demon fox. Then transported the essence into his son. Locking it away in the corner of his son's mind. The effort it took to achieve such an act killed the brave hokage. The village was once again safe thanks to his sacrifice.

Now Minato's son didn't only lose his dad that night but also his mother who died of complication from the birth. So the little boy was place in foster care. Due to all the enemies his dad had in other countries the third hokage (who accepted the responsibilities of hokage again) decided it be best if no one knew who was the child parents not even the child himself fearing his dad's enemy's might try to kill the boy.

Due to the fact he was the container of the Demon fox Kyubbi he was feared and hated by all in the city. They blamed him for the actions of the kyubbi, because of this he was never adopted and was treated horribly. He was beaten, neglected, and all around hated threw out his child hood. The Third Hokage known as Sarutobi hated the way his people treated the boy. He should have been treated as a hero not like a monster. Not wanting the persecution to continue he made a law condemning any person who told their children or anyone else who didn't know about the kyubbi to imprisonment. They also were not allowed to tell the boy himself either. He didn't know the reason for people hating him and sarutobi wanted it to stay that way. He feared if the boy knew he had the kyubbi inside him he might actually believe he was a monster himself.

Sarutobi was hoping this to help but it didn't. Even without knowing why he was hated the children his age all just followed the actions of their parents and abused an bullied him too. Him not developing powers also led to more bullying. Sarutobi tried to protect him. He wanted to adopt himself but as the hokage wasn't allowed to by the council of old fools as he called them.

Eventually the boy became twelve year old. He was finally able to leave the abuse of the orphanage and get a place for himself. Of course he had no money so he lived of a assistant living. So the little money he got he used to rent out a crappy little one room apartment that shouldn't have been legal to rent out. It was that much of a shit hole. The only thing he could really afford to eat was ramen but no ramen stores would allow him to eat. Nearly starving he finally found a nice ramen shop who had an old man that treated the boy with great respect. That old ramen owner saved the boy's life. Every day after that naruto came to eat ramen at the shop and to talk to his first friend. Teuchi was the ramen owner's name.

After being neglected the boy started to act out. He did pranks to get people attention however the wrong kind. But he didn't care at least they were paying attention. One Day minato's son defaced the Hokage Mountain that had the faces of all the hokages carved into it. Sarutobi knew he needed to do something to help this boy. He wish he could of talked to the boy but to make the law about not talking allowing anyone to talk about the kyubbi the council made him agree to never interact with the boy. This left the old man heartbroken but he wasn't going to give up. He decided to send someone to talk to him in his place. He knew the perfect man for the job Iruka the boys school teacher and one of the third hokage's trustworthy ninja's he summoned for iruka. The young man walked into the hokage's office scratching the scar he got across his nose, " So Hokage what do wish of me."

The old man sighed " I'm sorry to ask this of you but could you talk to Naruto for me. He needs some guidance. I would do it myself but those stupid old fools at the council won't let me."

Iruka thought for a second._ Hmm Uzumaki naruto. I know somewhat about how he feels. I felt the same way when my parents died in the kyubbi attacks. I know it's not the kid's fault. He's a good kid he just wants to be acknowledged. I just hope I'm good enough._ " I accept I just hope he talks to me."

" Iruka trust me on this one he will." Sarutobi said with confidence in his voice

This gave iruka the reassurance he needed " alright then I'll be going."

Iruka left the hokage's office and went to naruto's apartment. He wasn't there so that could mean he can only be one other place. Sure enough iruka went to teuchi's ramen shop and there he was eating his fifth bowl of ramen. The school teacher sat down next to naruto and started to speak to his student. " Naruto."

The blond turned his head " Oh iruka What's up."

" Naruto the hokage sent me to talk to you. Why would you deface the Hokage Mountain? Don't you know who they are?"

"Off course I do. They were the greatest warriors of konoha who lead the city. They were hero's of the people." Minato's son answered in excitement.

" Then why." Iruka asked

"Because I'm going to become a hokage greater then all of them. Everyone will acknowledge me. They'll know that I'm worth something. I Love this city even though it doesn't love me." He took a moment to think then with a sad smile he began talking again "The truth is I don't want acknowledgment I want acceptance. Being hokage will give me that. Plus you might not believe this but I would be willing to go through any pain just to make sure no one is like me. I'll be a hokage that loves everyone because everyone deserves to be loved until they prove they don't deserve it."

Iruka jaw dropped and he stared at him with stun silence. Naruto saw his look and rubbed his head and gave him a big teethy smile. " I guess you think I'm just a stupid kid with a impossible dream. I don't even have any powers so how could I become hokage."

The young warrior/teacher shook his head no. " Naruto that's an amazing dream. Trust me on this one if your determined and you never give up you can achieve anything. If you really want to become hokage don't do pranks focus on your dream. Focus on your dream and the people who care about you not this other crap. Believe in yourself like Me Tuechi and the Hokage believed in you."

The 12 year old blond held back tears from falling. Finally someone believed in him acknowledged him. With iruka's help he knew what he had to do. He had to fight for his dreams. " Thank you." Was all he could say.

Iruka grinned " No problem come on I think you should get home you got school tomorrow. Don't worry about the ramen I got it tonight." Iruka paid tuechi

Naruto jumped up and down with excitement " Ramen's great but free Ramen is even better."

Iruka laughed " Yea I agree with you there." Teuchi also let out a roar of laughter

The two began to leave the ramen shop when both of them noticed a man trying to rape a pretty woman. Naruto reacted before iruka and ran over to the man jumped up and punched him in the face knocking him away from the girl. The girl looked at him with hate in her eyes then spat on him " I rather of been raped then rescued by a demon." She then ran off.

Naruto couldn't believe it neither did Iruka. The young warrior placed a hand on naruto's shoulder " Naruto what you just did proved that you're not a demon. It just sometime un rational hate can blind peopled."

The man who was trying to rape the girl got off the ground and laughed.

Naruto and iruka stared at the man in shock " Mizuki" They both exclaimed

Mizuki was a warrior and a teacher just like iruka. The white haired bastard just continued to laugh " Iruka how can you call him anything other than a demon with that thing that's inside of him." Naruto looked at iruka confused at what mizuki was saying.

" Mizuki Don't" Iruka Pleaded

" What don't tell him that he has the Nine tailed demon fox inside of him. Don't tell him that he actually is a monster." Mizuki howled in laughter at the misery he just caused naruto

Naruto couldn't speak all the joy he felt none but 3 minutes ago was gone. Instead it was replace with self animosity. He hated himself. All he wanted to do was help people but instead he finds out he responsible for so much tragedy.

Mizuki saw naruto's defeated poster and saw this as a chance he charged at him. His hand started turning into a I ridiculous sharp metal blade." Die monster."

Naruto saw mizuki coming but decided not to even try an move out of the way. _I'd help more people if I died._

Naruto though he was going to die but iruka stepped in front of him and the blade sliced his back. Naruto could see the tears in iruka's eyes " Naruto your not a monster you're not responsible for anything that damn fox did. You're Uzumaki Naruto Loudmouth, Disrespectful and a great person. I'm sorry I let you be alone for so long. I should of helped you out a lot earlier."

Mizuki pushed iruka to the side and turned his other hand into a metal axe. "Stupid fool. Time for me to become a demon slayer." He took both arms and swung down upon naruto.

He thought he would just cut through the demon brat but what actually happened surprised the shit out of him. Naruto caught both bladed arms in his bared hands. He then all of a sudden felt a warm sensation in his arms. The warm lowly turned into a blistering hot pain. His arms were melting. " Oww fuck what the hell's going on"

The blue eyed kids hands were on fire. He slowly released mizuki's melted hand and let him drop to his knees, " don't worry I won't kill but I will turn you in you stupid shit. Your pathetic you tried to rape a innocent girl you're the true monster not me."

" You little bastard." The white haired rapist charged at the blond. Before he could do anything naruto turned his fist into a flame and punched him squarely in the face. Burning his skin and sending him back flying in the air."

Uzumaki looked down on his hands and yelled in joy " Damn I have a power. Now that old man will have to name me hokage."

" Oh really." A voice came from behind him. He turned around as fast as he could. He saw that the voice belonged to the old man himself. Naruto stuttered trying to explain what just happen. " No need to explain I saw it all threw my ball I'm just sorry I couldn't made it here earlier." He looked at mizuki on the ground. " I can't believe mizuki one of my own warriors would do that. I guess only actions can show what a man really is." He turned his attention back to naruto. " And your actions has proven you're a man worthy of competing for the title of hokage." Naruto laughed for a little bit before passing out. " better take all three of them to the hospital. Mizuki if I wasn't the hokage I would just leave you there."

2 hours later

Naruto woke up in the hospital. He hadn't opened his eyes yet but he could hear men arguing in his room. When he opened them he saw that the men arguing was Sarutobi with a old women and an old man.

Sarutobi pointed out " he's up. You two be quiet an let me explain to him what's going on."

Naruto rubbed the crust out of his eyes " Hey jiji Who are those two old people." Both of them shrieked a little a being called old " And why are you argueing."

Sarutobi sat on the side of the bed and placed his hand on naruto's " There from the council. I'm arguing with them because they are going to send you to prison for three years."

Naruto popped up and Yelled in surprise " What, Why I didn't do anything."

" There saying that you attacked a warrior of the hokage." The old hokage tried to explain to naruto and himself.

" Wait Mizuki attacked me and he tried to rape a girl. How can I be in trouble for doing the right thing?" Naruto tried to grasp some sort of understanding of what was happening.

" Those old bastard are trying to tell me that you had no proof he was raping the girl when you first hit him. This is crap. You didn't do anything wrong there just trying to do this to you because they're afraid of that thing inside of you," The third hokage howled in aggravation.

" Now sarutobi I'm sorry but the laws the law and he broke it. He has to go to jail everyone on the council will agree with this judgment." The two tried to justify their decision.

" There all fools then. I bet if this was anyone else you'd shake his hand. Trust me on this one you guy's will regret this. I'm making sure you all get replaced after this. You should be ashamed of yourselves he's just a boy" Sarutobi threatened before turning back to the helpless blonde. "I'm so sorry naruto I can't stop it you're going to go to jail."

He couldn't believe it could his life get any worse. He all of a sudden slapped his self. _Focus on your dream if your determined you can achieve it, you can get through this bullshit and still become hokage. _Everyone in the room stared at him in surprise. He smiled at the old man " Don't worry about me I'll kick ass in prison no one will mess with me. An once I get out I'll become hokage and prove those dumbasses wrong about me." He was scared shitless of prison but he knew he had to be brave for the sake of sarutobi and his dream.

" Naruto I promise when you get out you'll be assigned to a team and begin as a genin like everyone else your age with a power." Sarutotobi stated proudly._ His courage is just like his father. It's not going to go unrewarded._

" Hokage you can't do th…." He cut the two old advisors off. " the council has control over this but I can make whoever I choose fit as a warrior and that's my power alone you have no say in the matter so just shut your mouth before I shut it for you." The two stopped talking right away.

" Sarutobu-jiji I'll be looking forward to that day when I become an official Genin warrior, but what about the academy. Doesn't it start next month and I would be in it for three years before I become a genin. How will I know all I need to know." Minato heir asked concernly

" Don't worry me and Iruka will come every day and teach you all you need to know. An before you ask I'll make sure the council won't stop us." You could hear the threatening tone in his voice.

A few seconds later Men in mask called anbu came into the room to take him. " Before I go how is iruka doing. He got stabbed pretty bad." He wanted to know how his teacher was doing.

" He's fine. Right now he's resting." _I'm sure when he gets up that rest going to do him good, Because he'll be causing hell for the council._

The anbu grabbed naruto by the arm and stated " Time to go."

He got up and began to leave but then all of a sudden he stopped " hey old man tell iruka that I'll be focused on my dream and those who care about me. I'll get through this I'll never give up because that my way of life."


	2. Storm of Legend

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Authors Note: New chapter hope you enjoy this and nddjih well be my main 2 projects. i will still updat the other two stories as soon as i can but my focus will be on those two.

3 years have passed since naruto was sent to prison. It was a difficult 3 years for naruto. He was only a kid amongst men plus he having the nine tails inside of him made thing worse. He was beaten almost every day for a year. Even with the training he was receiving from iruka and sarutobi wasn't enough to help him defend himself against these hardened criminals. The Only reason he survived that first year was the advanced healing the kyubbi gave him.

Naruto's will was slowly fading away. No man can suffer what he had and not begin to lose faith. One day a group of thugs surrounded him in the mess hall. Each of the men had a power of their own. Naruto knew that he was really in for it. However all of a sudden a kid the same age as naruto walked in front of him. He was a big kid for his age. He had dark black hair opposed to naruto bright blond. His hair matched his almost demon like black eyes. For some reason unknown to our favorite blond they all ran way. The kids name was Abiru.

During the next two years abiru and naruto became great friends. Naruto found out that abiru was an orphan just like him. Abiru was poor and starving so him and some of his friend tried to steal food from a restaurant owner however one of the kids he was with hurt the owner and left abiru to take the blame. He was also mistreated because of his eyes. Anyway once Abe as naruto called him befriended our blue eyed warrior he was never messed with again by the convicts.

Uzumaki's three years came to a end and today was the day of his release. After A heartfelt goodbye with his none blood related brother he left that hell called prison and begin his new life.

It was a snowy day in konoha when naruto reentered civilization. On his release he saw Iruka and sarutobi waiting for him. Now they both haven't changed much over those three years but naruto had. He was now at least 5'8 with a solid build. He wore blue cargo pants with a red t-shirt and a red zip up sweater that he left oprnrd over it.

The two men who taught him everything the academy would have, greeted their young protégé. " Naruto I'm so glad to see you again outside of that damn place." Iruka gleefully pronounced.

Sarutobi just slapped the back of naruto who he thought of as his own grandson. "Now boy you ready to become a warrior."

" You know it I've been waiting for this opportunity for 15 years. So whose team am I on." The blond grinned with anticipation

" Well you'll see where going to go figure that out now. Today the day the academy announces the teams. Where taking you over there now. You'll get to meet all of new rookie genins."

Narutro sighed " alright lets go."

[at the academy.

Everyone was in their seats waiting to see whose team they would be on. Sakura a pinked haired woman who was as beautiful as a sakura tree itself was sitting hoping to be on sasuke's team._ God I hope I'll be put on my sasuke. If we are that will just prove where destined to be together. And ino will have to cry herself to sleep knowing sasuke love's me. _

Ino, sakura's blond friend/rival who was just as beautiful was obsessed with sasuke to. A Raven haired boy who was the genius of their class. All girls were hoping to ne on sasuke's team but none more so than those two.

Ino walked over to sakura and slapped her on the back of her head. " what daydreaming about how you'll never get sasuke forehead."

" No ino-pig I was just imagining how you will cry yourself to sleep when you find out that sasuke loves me." The pink haired warrior retorted.

The two girls just glared at each other until kiba interrupted " Why do you two always fight over that stuck up bastard."

The girls glare immediately turned from each other to kiba. " You're just jealous where not fighting over you, dog breath."

Choji, kiba's plus sized friend whispered into his ear " That was stupid never get in between a fight with girls. As Shikaramaru would say women are troublesome." Both teens looked over to their lazy friend sleeping.

Soon Iruka came in and slammed a book down on his desk " Everyone sit down." As soon as everyone was quiet and in their seats he began to talk again. " Alright now before I begin announcing the teams let me introduce you to Uzumaki Naruto he'll be in your graduation group with you.

Naruto walked in to the room. stares and whispered of all the students who were surprised as shit at what just happened. He didn't say anything just sat down and waited intently to start his journey to become hokage.

Ino leant over and whispered to sakura " Don't you remember him sakura. He's the one who got sent to jail when we were 12."

Sakura nodded she did remember him. He was that loud mouth idiot who use to never leave her alone. " Yea I do I wonder what he did. It's no surprise though that he went to prison he was always getting into trouble and was extremely weird."

" I don't know what he did either but I remember my parents telling me that he's dangerous and to stay away from him." The blond girl answered.

The pink haired warrior nodded " My parents said the same thing. What about you Hinata." She asked the timid teen with pail eyes.

" My parent's called him a de…demon." She stuttered. But when she looked at naruto she couldn't help but blush.

Sasuke heard the word demon and glanced over at naruto. "Demon pfft. "

Iruka began reading names off a list. " Now Team 5 will consist of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Team leader will be Yuuhi Kurenai. Next Team 10 will consist of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji. Their leader will be Sarutobi Asuma. Finally Team 7 will consist of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura screamed in happiness while ino screamed in horror. " And last Uzumaki Naruto." Sakura immediately yelled now in horror. " The team leader will be Hatake Kakkashi. Wait here for a little while your sensei's will be here in a little while."

Hearing Sakura yelling made naruto turn around and look at her with his piercing blue eyes. _Man that's sakura. I use to have such a crush on her. She's gotten a lot prettier since then."_

Sakura saw him staring at her. At first she was creped out but soon after she started to get drawn into his eyes. _What is this feeling?_

Yamanaka flicked saskura on the forehead. " Man you got lucky having sasuke on your team but for you to get naruto too it's like the love god is fucking with you. It must be a sign that sasuke will be mine."

" aw shut up ino-pig. Soon sasuke will be mine and you'll wind up having to settle for choji."

" eww" She put her finger into her mouth faking gagging

Soon everyone's sensies began to arrive. 2 hours had passed an team 7 leader kakkasi was nowhere in sight. Naruto was pissed he has been awaiting this day for three years he was done with waiting, He put a huge bucket of water above the door, hanging there so when someone open the door it would fall on them. " haha I can't wait to see his face when he's all wet." Naruto had changed in prison but his love for pranks still stayed the same.

" are you serious he's a jonin there's no way he'd fall for that. Stop being stupid." Sakura said forcefully but was secretly overjoyed. She was pissed at her new leader two.

Naruto turned around and laughed which made the pink haired beauty react with a sharp expression. " Aw come on don't lie you want to see him get drenched too." A small smile escaped his lips.

Haruno was shocked because he thought he would be a lot rougher. She expected him to react differently when she yelled at him. Instead of a glare or anything else more menacing he smiled, _wow he different from what I expected. However he's still an ass._ " Whatever do what you want as long as I don't get in trouble for your immaturity."

Sasuke looked up at sakura and then lashed out. " Will you shut up already. You're bossy and annoying. I can't stand to listen to your voice anymore."

A hurt sakura looked at sasuke with watery eyes. " I'm sorry I didn't mean to annoy you." She placed her head down on her desk trying to hide her tears. _Is that how he really thinks about me. Maybe he's right I am annoying._

Naruto stood in stun silence. _She didn't to anything wrong. She didn't deserve that at all._ He saw her trying to hide her tears. A deep seeded rage exploded inside of Uzumaki._ People should never be treated like that, like me. If I'm a real man I won't let this go._ He ran up to where sasuke was sitting and punched him in the face sending him flying back in his chair.

Admittedly popping up rubbing his face where naruto's fist landed with his left hand while grabbing Our hero with his right. " Why the hell you do that you crazy bastard."

Naru swiped the uchiha's hand away. " You stuck up prick I hit you because you can't treat people like that."

" I'll treat people any god damn way I please. I'm a uchiha an elite I can do what ever the hell I please." Sasuke gave him a smug explanation.

Clenching his hand into a fist. " blood doesn't make someone better than anyone else. "

" bullshit my blood shows my superiority. My blood makes me powerful and in this world the strongest rule. An trust me I am the strongest." The raven haired warrior ranted.

That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. Once again he got ready to swing but this time before he swung someone slapped him. It wasn't sasuke. It was sakura. " Don't you dare lay a hand on him again. You freak."

For the second time today our favorite blond stood in stun silence. _Why did she do that I was angry because of what he said to her. _

" You're a freak and a criminal you don't have the right to judge anyone. Plus he's a better man than you'll ever be." She said bitterly. _How dare he lay a hand on my sasuke-kun. _

The blue eyed ex con sighed " I hope one day you see that man for what he really is an asshole not a prince. If he really cared for you he would never say such things."

" You don't even know us. So how do you know what I think and who sasuke is." Haruno angrily questioned.

" Your right I don't know you guys and you don't know me it's just that I've been around a certain type of people for three years. I'm sorry to say" Glaring at his raven haired teammate " it seems like I'll be around that type of person a little bit longer."

" You bastard I'll teach you to look down on me." He raised his hand in the air and was about to do something when they heard a big splash. The all turned and looked at the door. It was a soaked kakkashi. At that moment all three genins had the same though. _Is that guy really a jounin._

The white haired jounin shook his wet hair like a wet dog trying to get dry. Water sprayed everywhere. " I think I'm not going to like you guys. Meet me up on the roof in 2 minutes.

[Roof of the school

All three sat in silence as their new sensei gave them a once over. It was still snowing so all three were slightly shivering. _From the descriptions my reports gave me the raven haired one must be sasuke from the uchiah clan. Oh man this one's going to give me some trouble. All those uchiha's are pompous asses just like the hyuga, plus he's that person's brother. Hmm let's see the pink haired on is sakura. She was the smartest one in her class. Oh crap She's a haruno I better keep an eye on her. I hope that gene skipped a generation. Ok last is uzumaki naruto, wait uzumaki you have got to be kidding me I have the kyubbi kid who's been in jail the past three years. What was Sarutobi thinking giving me such a troublesome group of kids? _" alright well since where going to be a team I need to know more about you three. Why don't you tell me about yours elf's. Like your name dream's and power's. you in the pink go first."

" Alright, well my name is haruno Sakura. I have two dreams one is two win the heart of a certain someone." Fluttering her eyelashes at sasuke. Both naruto and Kakkashi thought_ oh god you have to be kidding me._ " My second dream is to become as strong as my mother. Now my power's are super strength and the ability to manipulate plants."

_Well those are some interesting power's._ " Alright uchiha it's your turn." _This should be interesting._

Sasuke folded his hands and rubbed them together trying to warm them up. " My Name is Uchiha Sasuke. I am the heir to the Uchiha throne. My dream, no my ambition is to get revenge on the man that disgraces the uchiha name. I have the sharingan the blood line inheritance of the uchiha. I have the ability of insight and Lightning."

_Seems I was right about him. _" Alright lastly it's your turn Blondie."

The blond stood up and put his hood on his sweater on. " Well my Name is Uzumaki Naruto. I have two dreams also, one is to become hokage. Second is I want to prevent people becoming like me." Sakura and kakkashi both had a surprised look in their eye's while sasuke just had a smug look on his face. " well my power's are Fire and the other one I rather not say."

The jounin was about to ask him why he didn't want to talk about his other power. However when he saw the look in his eye he realized it be better if he just let it be. _Looks like I might have been too quick to judge him._

A confused girl with the same color of a sakura tree stared at the blond._ Why would he say he wanted to prevent people becoming like him. What has he become? I'm usually good at figuring people out but for some reason Uzumaki Naruto is a mystery to me._

Kakkashi started to feel the cold and decided to end the meeting. " Alright I think that's good enough why don't we end the meeting for today. I want you guy's to get a good night's sleep tonight. Tomorrow we have our first training session as a team. Just to tell you if I feel any of you are not quite up to par with being a genin I'll send you right back down to the academy. Before you ask yes I do have the power to do that. Alright see you at 5 am tomorrow at training ground 7."

With in a flash and the white haired mask wearing warrior disappeared within a flash. Leaving the tree in their own thoughts.

[ somewhere deep in a snowy mountain range

a cloaked figure with a pair of ram horns on his head sat in solitude. Until another man who was as big of an ox interrupted the man's silence. "Lord the prophesies has begun. The blizzard of legend is coming. The boy's powers are finally about to manifest into his true form. Soon thousands of years of planning will be coming into fruition. "

" Please be quiet my friend. I Need to focus the akatsuki are following my allusions well but I need to keep it up if my plan is to succeed. I can't have them realizing my true intentions yet."

[ Back in Konoha inside the hokage office

Sarutobi was sitting at his desk finishing up the last of his hated paperwork. " God Damn will this ever end." All of a sudden a gust of wind blew all of his paper work off his desk. " What the hell who left my window open." He was sure he closed it and when he went over to close it again he saw a crow standing there. " Oh shit," he walked back over to his chair and slumped down in it. " What do you want old man."

The crow began to talk " Your and old man too you know."

" Nowhere near as old as you. Anyway what is it that I can do for you." The old hokage asked.

" The Blizzard of legend is coming." Sarutobi practically fell out of his chair. " we need to find the boy before my stupid son does. Also I need you to make sure the kyubi kid doesn't fall into the wrong hands he is the key to this world destruction."

Sarutobi was barely able to stand back up. The long time warrior had never been this afraid. He was shaking in fear. The hokage one of the most courageous men ever was shaking in fear. " You can't be serious. If the prophesy comes the true the world as we know it is over."

" I'm afraid the end may be impossible to avoid but I won't let it happen without a fight. But I need your help. Find the boy destined to be a destroyer, and protect the kyubi kid or he will become the door for that destroyer." The crow eyes glowed red before finally flying away. In the distance the crow crowed " The boy you search for will be a Berserker."

" Oh god a Berserker. Why the hell did this have to happen now? Naruto just got out of prison but it looks like he's going to be held in a different type of prison this time. He'll be in the prison called his life. I better stop wasting time I have a lot of work to do."

All of a sudden one of the hokage's aids ran into the room in a panic. " Sir we have a problem. Really big problem."

" Slow down try and relax. Then tell me what happened." Sarutobi tried to calm down his aid.

" There's been a pri….prison break. He's escaped. The Black Plague escaped.." The tired aid panted.

" You have got to be kidding me. This day just keeps getting more and more messed up." He took a few seconds to regain his composure. " Alright send two squads of anbu after him. You tell them to handle this as an s-class mission."

" Yes" The aid immediately ran out to inform the anbu of their mission.

The third hokage started to really feel his age and sighed. " This couldn't get much worse first the blizzard of legend is coming and now the deadliest criminal of our time has escaped. Abiru the black plague. Evil incarnate. He has killed more people than the plague thanks to his ability. The only reason we caught him was because he fell ill and we caught up to him in a weaken state. Now he's out in the free world again and extremely healthy. What can I do."

[ on the outskirts of konoha

A young teen the same age as naruto was running when he came to a sudden stop. " Who's there. Show yourself or else."

A shadowy figure walked out from behind a tree " Very well done. I'm glad you were finally able to escape Abiru."

Naruto's friend who was actually the black plague smiled a sinister smile. " So it's about that time I see. Well let's go I want to begin my mission as soon as I can."

" As you wish" The shadowy figure replied. " So would you liked me to deal with the anbu on your tail or would you like me to handle it."

" No it's alright I'll handel it" He disappeared within in second the shadowy figure heard multiple screams. Within minutes abiru was back covered in blood " Oh man that felt good."

" I see your skills haven't rusted so why did you take so long to escape. I mean you could have escaped as soon as your fever disappeared 2 years ago." The dark figure questioned

" I had to take care of something" He stared back at konoha in the distance. _Good luck Naruto._


	3. Berserker

Disclaimer: Don't own naruto

Authors note: New chap hope you like

The next morning naruto was the first to arrive at training ground 7. It had stopped snowing however there was still left over snow on the ground. Our hero realized he was early and decided to post up on a tree and rest for a while.

Sakura was the second to arrive. _Man this is ridiculous its way to cold to be out here. Wait a second I can grab sasuke and say it's the only way I can keep warm. Man sakura you are such a genius._ She soon realized she wasn't the only one there. She saw naruto resting on a tree. _Wow I'm surprised I didn't think anyone would be here before me._ She slowly started to walk over to him. Then suddenly stopped._ Aw I don't want to hang around that ass. He hit my sasuke-kun. _The beautiful genin turned around and began to walk away when she suddenly herd a scream. It was naruto she immediately ran over to him and tried to see what was wrong.

Naruto was shaking violently. He was howling and screaming. The sweat started to poor down his forehead.

Haruno started to shake him in worry. " naruto wake up. What's wrong."

With a quick jerk uzumaki grabbed a hold of sakura risk not hard but still forcefully. He slowly opened his eyes. What sakura saw scared her. One eye was yellow with a slit pupil while the other one was red with a slit pupil. " I'm alright I just have nightmares sometime. It no big deal." His eyes changed back into their original piercing blue color. He realized he was holding her risk and immediately let go.

She stared at him for a little while, " That didn't seem like a regular old nightmare. Do you remember what it was about."

The ex-con wiped the seat off of his forehead, " Not really, not sure if I really want to anyway. "

" Come on I'm sure if you tried and remembered you could." She told him with a hint of concern and curiosity in her voice. She was hoping he tell her something about himself so she could help solve the mystery of Uzumaki naruto. She was really curious now due to the transformation of his eye color.

" I know your just trying to help but I'll be ok." He produced a fake smile.

She wasn't buying the smile but decided to let it go for now. " alright." _I wonder what's wrong with him. _

Right after sasuke snuck up on her from behind. " What's wrong with the ass, he better not mess this up for us."

The startled teen turned around and came face to face with her love. Their lips were so close she had to fight every bone in her body from fainting. " He'll be fine, I hope."

3 hours had passed and all three genins were getting impatient when kakashi finally arrived. " Your late you ass" Sakura and naruto yelled.

" I Know I accidently got attacked by a huge mountain black cat, it took me a while to get him off of me." He waved dismissively.

" You really expect me to believe that you got attacked by a mountain of black cats. Come on honestly." Naruto chuckled at the stupidity of the situation.

" Maybe anyway that doesn't matter, It's time for our training sessions. Now the hokage has given us a mission but I will only accept it if you guys prove to me your ready. However if you mess up I'll send your asses back to the academy." You could see a smile hidden underneath his mask. " It's a pass or fail test. You each will fight against me if I deem your strong enough you pass. So aim to impress. Oh yea before I forget if any of you fail you all fail."

" That's fine I'll definitely pass." The uchiha glared at naruto " Dumbass you better fuck up or I will kill you. I cannot accept failure."

" Sure I won't fail your highness." Even sakura slightly chuckled but she tried to hide it when sasuke glared at her.

_Man this is going to be a hassle. Those two don't get along at all. It doesn't matter they won't pass anyway._ " Ok Sasuke you up first." They moved into a snowy clearing. The jounin whipped out a book called icha icha paradise. " alright let's begin."

_He thinks' he can fight me while reading a book. I won't let him look down on the uchiha clan. _Sasuke quickly dashed in and threw a right strait. However hatake dodged easily the raven haired warrior returned with a uppercut but his sensei just knocked his fist away. He tried to use the momentum and swing around into a round house kick but the white haired sensei grabbed his leg.

" Foolish that's not enough to beat me." _His attacks are quite sharp and accurate. They would have taken down a normal genin. I can see why he's called a prodigy._

" I think you're the foolish one. Grabbing my leg isn't the smartest idea." Electricity shot out of his leg shocking kakashi's hand free. " I'm not done yet." He shot lightning bolt after lightning bolt at kakashi.

Even knowing the speed and force sasuke's lightning that shot out at him. The mask wearing jounin dodged with ease. _My hand is still shaking from his last attack. What power and great strategy._

The uchiha started twisting his hands above his head. Focusing all of his power into his hands "Lightning Storm." A miniature tornado of lightning flew towards his enemy. " Dodge that you bastard.

It was too big and too fast for kakashi-sensei to avoid. _Impressive._ Right when it seemed like it was about to hit him it just disappeared. All three warriors had no idea what happened. Sasuke stood in shock at his greatest weapon destruction. " Well done you passed. You definitely deserve the title of genius."

" Ok I definitely need to get stronger. I'm nowhere near where I need to be to defeat that disgraceful man." Sasuke stated

" Well I'm glad you realized your strong but you always need to improve. Alright next is Sakura. Let's see what you can do."

A nervous pink haired teen walked up. _I can't let sasuke down. I have to pass I can't let my mother down either._ " I'm ready Sensei." She focused all of her power into her hands and feet. She used vines to grab her teacher's feet. " These vines are some of the strongest vines in konoha. You won't be able to break free so easy." The a few flower shot up out of the ground. Sakura picked of the head of the flower. With her power she hardened the petals and threw them like shurikens.

Kakashi smirked. _She has amazing control over her power, just like her mother._ He grabbed the flowers out of the air with his free hand. " Good but that's not enough."

" I know" She said from behind him. She then swung her fist into the ground breaking apart the earth. A slightly surprised jounin laughed as he plummeted into the crack until he suddenly disappeared

He reappeared behind sakura and karate chopped the back of her head. The force pushed her over. " Well done but you should never let your guard down. Anyway you pass, yo blonde finally it's your turn."

Naruto and sakura passed each other as they walked. Their eyes met. Looking down at the destruction the beautiful warrior caused ad then back at her. _Reminder to self never get her mad again._

Before kakashi said anything naruto attacked. _Looks like this one had no patience. Well I'm curious at what this kid can do._

Naruto light both of his fist aflame. He ran up a few feet from where the white haired jounin was and slammed his fist into the ground. He repeated the same action until he completely circled him.

" What the hell are you doing." Kakashi asked

" Well nothing much but I have a question for you, are your feet feeling a little toasty."

_What the hell type of question is that. Wait my feet are feeling hot. _He looked down and saw that naruto turned all the ground around him into lava. " Oh shit." He jumped out of the pool of lava before it burned through what were left of his shoes and got to him. Once he touched down on regular ground he sighed a premature sigh of relief.

The second he landed naruto was on top of him throwing a fire ball at him. Startled kakashi barley avoided the ball a flame. Our hero didn't give the experienced warrior a chance to catch his breath. He transformed his hands into claws of flame, swiping across kakashi's face barley missing. However this gave the mask loving sensei a chance to counter with an electrified fist to naruto's face sending him flying into a tree. The impact caused the snow on top of the leaves to bury uzumaki in powdery snow.

Kakashi glance at his icha icha paradise book. He noticed that the corner of the page he was reading was burnt._ For him to be able to make me use one of my powers against him and to touch my book he's definitely on par with the uchiha. Plus each of his attacks were thrown with such ferocity, it's like every time he attacks he puts his soul into it. _All of a sudden he got a chill down his spine. He felt such terrible power radiating from where naruto landed. He turned and saw the snow melting that was once covering naruto.

Uzumaki slowly stood up, water from the melted snow dripping off of him everywhere. Flames engulfed his whole body. With a howl of anger his eyes changed colors once again but this time it turned into a fierce lime green. " Kakashi I'm not done yet."

He prepared to lung at his new sensei but hatake closed his book and announced " That's enough naruto you pass. Looks like team 7 is now officially a team. We will begin our first mission tomorrow. Meet me at the hokage office at 7 am." _What the hell was naruto about to do. He already passed so I didn't want him to use too much of his power._ He glanced over at the young blond warrior. _Whatever that was I know I wouldn't have been able to block it with just one hand._

Naruto slowly released his power and fell down in relief. " Damn I burnt my clothes again."

Sakura jumped with joy while sasuke tried to stay as stoic as eve but even he couldn't and let a small smile out. Naruto just stared up at the sky that seemed so clear. " After so long finally I can start proving people wrong."

Haruno heard the blonds comment and a little bit of the joy she just had left her._ Why does he always talk like that? _She shook her head._ Why the hell am I thinking about that I'm officially on a team with sasuke. Now I can begin to fulfill my mother's legacy and Make sasuke fall for me._

If anyone bothered to look into sasuke's eye's at that moment they would have seen bloodlust in its purest form. _Yes, Itachi your days are numbered. I'll make you regret what you did to me and the uchiha. _An image of naruto only a few seconds ago popped in his head. _I better watch out for this bastard._

Hatake rubbed his finger threw his white hair. _Looks like that old man knows what he's doing. This team has unlimited potential. Looks like it's my job to make sure they live up to it._

A women in her mid 30's with platinum blond hair and a black cloak hide in the tree's. _Congratulation's sakura. Looks like you'll blossom into the beautiful flower we need you to be._

[ In the valley of the end, a hidden room with a round table and Nine chairs

The hokage came here to speak with an ancient council. " I Sarutobi, Hokage of Konoha ask for your guidance."

In a matter of second a flash of blinding light flashed through the room. The once empty chairs had 8 ghostly figures sitting in them. The lead figure answered back " Sarutobi I thought my crow told you what's going on. What questions do you still have."

The old warrior asked without hesitation. " I Need to know exactly what's going on. And any information you could give me on this berserker would be of great help. I might be able to find him sooner."

The leader spoke back with a booming voice. " Be careful of your tone sarutobi, don't forget where you are. You might be a leader amongst men but not of us." The hokage backed up and the mysterious leader began talking again. " Good. Now all I can tell you is that if Loki should get a hold of the berserker and the key he will destroy us all and open the gates of Hel."

" wait you can't be serious. Hel holds the most powerful and evil Warriors off all time. If they were ever to be released this world would end." Sarutobi puked at the thought of this. Once he regained his composure he questioned some more. " now I get it. The prophesy said that once the blizzard of legend begins that the world would begin to fall into darkness. The darkness must be the warrior's of hell. This must be stopped at all cost. Odin Please tell me more about this destroyer."

" All we know about the destroyer is that he will have the power of a berserker. I'm sorry but that's all the information we have. I wish we could be of more help but we are forbidden by the rules of the ancestor's that came before us" Odin responded.

" I see. Well thanks for your help. I will pray that the order of the asgardians will continue to protect us." The bearded 65 year old thanked. Shortly after he left.

Once he was sure sarutobi was no longer there he turned and spoke to a beautiful female with blond hair. " Freya was the girl suitable for what we need her for."

The blond women of beauty unimagined smiled " Yes I believe she will be of use to us. However Odin be wary if that fool of a man should ever find out what the rest of the prophesy Our order will be in danger."

Odin let out a powerful laugh " This order has been around for hundreds of years, we have done what this world needed of us. Loki is evil pure evil that is the truth. However Sarutobi will never figure out the truth about us. Now the rest of you go back and attend to your own affairs." Soon one by one the ghostly figures vanished until only freya and odin were the only ones left. " My beautiful freya I want you to continue watching the progress of our flower. Make sure it grows the way we want it to. "

" Yes leader." Lastly freya Vanished Leaving odin to himself.

For the first time you could really see how old odin truly was. He was at least 90 years old with long white hair and a equally as long white beard. In the solitude of the room odin started repeating to himself. " The Destroyer is Actually the Savior." Over and over he repeated those words.

[ deep in the country of water

Two men sat by a fire eating grilled fish.

A man who you could best describe as a shadow hissed " So abiru are you ready. As soon as we get to the next village a resupply, are travels together will end. You will go on your own and finish your mission. You will find The destroyer."

" Of course master. All Hail Loki a god among men." The black eyes of abiru reflected the passion his words reveled.

The shadowry figure snickered " Yes All hail Loki the king of mischief."

[ Back in konoha. Late at night

It had been hours since team 7 have been officially recognized as a team. After a few bowls of ramen naruto wondered back to training ground 7. The memories of the day came rushing back. A Huge grin appeared on his face. " I can't believe it. It took me so long to make it. Finally I'm a warrior. I still have a long way to go but at least I've finally taken the first step." Soon memories of all the hard time's he faced to reach this place overloaded his mind. " Why won't this agony ever go away." Within seconds a huge surge of pain rushed into him.

His features slowly started to change. His ears became pointier, his teeth grew into fangs, soon his finger nails became as sharp as a knife. Finally his eyes turned lime green and an all consuming rage came over him. With power he never thought he had he charged at the surrounding trees completely destroying them. Soon his fire power exploded scorching the earth he stood on.

After a while his energy finally wore out. He breathed wildly like an animal and pounded on the burnt earth. " God damn it. Why can't I forget? I just want to forget. How will people accept me when they find out about this monstrous power. The power of a Berserker."

[ in the water country

Abiru was staring at the moon. " all I have to do is find my weapon and kill that bitch haruno, I'm sorry to say once that's all done I'm going to have to capture you Naruto. It's kind of poetic you're the key to your own destruction."


	4. Awakening of a Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Authors note: Hope you like the new chapter. Nddijh will be updated saturday. This story is beginning to enter the main plot

At the hokage's office 7 am in the morning

Three anxious teens stand in front of sarutobi waiting for their sensei and their first mission. The Hokage was getting impatient, " If kakashi isn't hear in five minute's I'm going to burn his whole icha icha book collection."

As if somehow he was able to hear or feel sarutobi's threat he appeared right away with a scared look upon his face. "I'm here don't do anything to my books."

The old man burst out laughing. "Don't worry your books are safe." All of a sudden turning serious and in a dark tone "For now."

The rest of team 7 stood in silence trying to make sense about what happened. The mask warrior wiped some sweat off his forehead and began speaking formally. "So what's the mission you have for us."

Scrimmaging around his desk the third whips out a piece a paper " Ok here it is, looks like I'm a little backed up on my paperwork."

Out of concern kakashi questioned "Are you alright Hokage." _He never leaves his desk messy like that. I think the last time he had his desk that messed up was right after the fourth died, something bad must be going on._

Waving his hand dismissively and looking at the paper. " I'm fine, now let's see your mission will be a c class mission, it's a simple protection job. It seems that a bridge in the wave country has been under attack by some bandit's lately. Stop the bandits for good. The employer will take you there."

All four turned to look at the door. Their stood a drunken old man with a full white beard. "I'm Tazuna. I'm the builder of the bridge that's under attack." He wobbles then burps. By placing a hand on the outline of the door he's able to regain his balance. Then he scans over team 7 sizing them up. " Are you sure they're going to be able to deal with this. I mean the only one that looks like he could fight is the one wearing a mask. The other's especially the blond look like scared little kids."

Naruto laughed " That's a good one old man but don't worry we can handle are selves' better than some drunk." He took a few seconds a charged at Tazuna. " You bastard " with a good amount of force he swung at the old man.

Kakashi caught naruto's fist and smacked him upside the head. " Stupid you can't punch the employer."

Sakura lightly scream at the blond as he began to walk back over to the group. " What the hell are you doing, your making yourself and us look like asses."

With a smirk Uzumaki took a glance back at his own ass. " well if we look like my ass then we must look good." Grabbing his side trying to prevent himself from laughing. Sakura slowly moved forward to our hero. Putting one hand in a stop position while the other hand held his side " I'm just kidding sakura you don't have t………"

He was cut off as the pink haired warrior began beating the living crap out of him. Sasuke mumbled "Idiot" While kakashi just shook his head._ I'm definitely going to get yelled at for this._

Tazuna began laughing himself surprising most in the room. " Man I take back what I said this team will be great for the mission. Especially that one" Pointing to the only blond in the room. " You'r one interesting character."

Sarutobi chuckled " You got that right."

Not liking the fact that he wasn't the center of attention the uchiha interrupted the moment, " So when to we begin the mission."

Turning serious again the third answered " Meet tazuna in three hours. Make sure you prepare." Looking at the jounin " Make sure you stop by that shop before you leave for the mission." He nodded in acknowledgement "Now go I have other matter's I need to attend to."

The four left to prepare for their journey. Leaving sarutobi is his own thoughts. _What am I going to do I can't find this berserker. I guess all I can do is make sure naruto doesn't fall into that bastards hands._

[ front gate of konoha.

All three warriors waited for tazuna and kakashi in their battle attire. Not long after kakashi carrying a big bag arrived with Tazuna. Naruto couldn't believe it " Sensei your actually on time."

" Yea when it comes to mission I don't mess around is what I should say but the hokage threatened me again so I had to come on time. It's just not right to threaten a mans icha icha collection."

" Yea sure sensei." _The respect I just had for him just flew out the window._

Sakura just shook her head._ Same old sensei_

The sharigan user could care less. Tazuna interrupted " Alright guy's if your ready do you want to set out now."

" Wait just a second I have to give you guys something." He reached into his bag. " No warrior should go into battle without a weapon to call their own." He pulled out a long black katana " this blade is called the kusangi ( grass cutter) it can be charged with electricity. Sasuke it's all yours. Next is Sakura," he pulled out a black war hammer with a painting of a thorny vine wrapping around it. " this massive weapon is to help utilize that monstrous strength of yours. Lastly Naruto." He pulled out a regular long sword " I'm sorry to say I couldn't find a weapon that matched you so just use this for now an as soon as I get the chance I'll find you a weapon that's more designed for you."

Our blue eyed genin sighed " Thank you sensei" _Better than nothing but honestly what did I suspect. I bet he did find a weapon that fit me but the store owner wouldn't sell it to him since he knew it was for me."_

The jounin gave naruto a sorrowful glance. _I'm sorry naruto I don't mean to lie to you I just don't want you to know that I found a weapon fit for you it's just the blacksmith wouldn't sell it me because it was for you._

The words the blacksmith shouted at him still rung like a bell continuously in his head. _I would never want one of my quality weapons to a demon. Here take this sword it's a piece of shit the only thing that monster's worthy to touch._ He continues to look at naruto _what does this kid go through? _"Alright guy's get use to your weapons along the way where setting out now."

Sasuke smiled at the blond. _A shitty blade for a shitty warrior. _" Better luck next time dobe"

Naruto didn't even answer he was to consumed in his own thought I don't even think he heard the uchiha's comment. _Whatever I'll be fine a swords a sword. What was the thing abiru use to always say. _It took him a few seconds but it finally popped in his head. _Yea now I remember the greatest of weapons can be as dangerous as a butter knife in the wrong hands but a butter knife can become the greatest of weapons in the right hands. _

Sakura was completely oblivious of what was going on around her. She was to focused on admiring her new weapon and thinking about all the great thing's she could accomplish with it._ Man this hammer feels like a part of me already. It's some beautiful and magnificent. With a weapon like this I can soon become a Valkyrie. Plus I'm sure I'll also be able to help me impress sasuke._ A slight blush crept up on her face.

Naruto saw her cheeks redden. " So sakura It seems to me your thinking of something perverted again."

" What are you talking about." Haruno tried to play it off."

" I saw you blush were you thinking of ………… Tazuna. Come one don't lie to me you were weren't you." Uzumaki grinned in satisfaction

She almost gagged at the thought of tazuna like that. " EW god no. That's disgusting."

The blue eyed ex-con playfully screamed " Tazuna sakura thinks' your dis…….. "

The pink haired genin slapped her hand over his mouth shutting him up immediately. Tazuna turned around to see who was calling him. When no one responded he just shrugged his shoulders and kept on walking. Sakura sighed in relief. Right after that she couldn't containe herself and slightly chuckled. " Your such an ass."

With a big toothy grin " I do what I can."

His expression made her blush again but this time she was able to hide it so he didn't catch it this time. _Even knowing he's an ass he's also kind of cute. But now where near as cute as Sasuke-kun_

[ Hours later.

It had become dark and kakashi thought it be best to stop and make camp for the night, It was such a clear sky you could see millions of stars along with the half moon. After everyone ate some grilled fish they caught earlier on a bonfire everyone else went ther own way's to rest. As naruto was taking a walk he found a magnificent waterfall. He lifted up his arm an took a sniff. " Damn I need to clean off a little I stink."

He took all of his clothing off except for his boxer's and cannoned balled into the water. He was swimming for a couple of minutes when all of a sudden a whirlpool appeared out of nowhere. He didn't have enough time to even react and was instantly pulled down into it.

The whirlpool dropped naruto out into some sort of hidden cave. The place was pitch black the only light he had was his fire power surrounding his hand. He slowly began to search for some sort of exit and eventually stumbled upon a thick wooden door. " what the hell is a door doing in a place like this."

It took him a good amount of force to open the heavy wooden door. Once it was open he scanned the room but the only thing he could see was an unlit touch. He threw a mini fireball at it, lighting it up immediately. The one torch light up the room perfectly. What the light revealed was quite gruesome there was blood splatter all over the place. After he took a few more steps in he saw where all the blood had come from. A skeleton was lying next to a blood red chest with the symbols of a wolf and a fox trying to attack each other but a man in the middle is preventing them. " Hmm I wonder what's in the chest." He reached down to try and opened it but it wouldn't budge. " Damn it." He tried it again but this time he cut his hand trying to open it. Somehow the blood was the key and the chest opened itself.

Inside the chest was dual blood red swords with a black handle. Each sword had an engraving in the middle of the sword. **Too Human. **Naruto picked up the swords. The blades seemed to be made for him. The weight, everything fit perfectly for him. He sheathed the swords and saw out of the corner of his eye a note at the bottom of the chest. The note had blood fingerprints all over it. " Something real bad must of happened here."

The note read, _Whoever may be reading this I give you my swords. Use them with honor. These swords are powerful but only one of the berserker bloodline may use them. " _it seems like the blood loss finally got to his head. After that he just wrote the same thing over and over again. The Destroyer is Actually the Savior." Naruto bowed his head to the skeleton " I will take your sword to fulfill your last wishes. I promise I will honor your name and your blade." He looked up and saw a weird looking star shaped dog tag. He read the name off of them " Balder"

[ Somewhere in the world

Odin was leaping soundly until all of a sudden he woke up screaming. Freya immediately came from where ever she just was and ran to the old man's side. " Odin are you alright what's going on."

Sweat poured down his wrinkled face. " Balder's blade's have been awoken."

Surprise was etched on the beautiful freya's face. " It can't be. It so soon."

" Yes I know the blizzard of legend is beginning earlier then we excepted."

[Outside the waterfall

Our hero was finally able to get out of the hidden cave and back to the waterfall. Now with a pair of new swords, he treaded through the water trying to reach his cloths. However before he could reach them he realized he wasn't the only one there. He turned around with great speed and witnessed a sight that made his heart and another part of his body leap.

Under the waterfall was a glistening naked Sakura. The water from the waterfall slowly rolled down her body while the moonlight hit her back. On her right shoulder she had a tattoo of an angel picking up a wounded man

Naruto could barely keep himself staring from the sight. He rubbed his eyes trying to see if he was seeing things. After staring for a few more seconds he realized what he was doing. _Shit this isn't right any way if she caught me looking I'd be dead. Knowing her she wouldn't even give me a chance to explain._ At a painfully slow process he was finally able to get his cloths and get away without making a sound. As he was leaving he blushed and looked back at sakura _See you tomorrow Sakura-chan._

Sakura turned around as of somehow she heard his thoughts.

In the distant a pair of sharigan eye's stared at the pink haired teen bathing. _It's almost time sakura for me and you to join together. Soon you'll be an angel for the uchiha's._ he licked his lips and continued to watch.

[ the next morning

They began their journey again to the country of the wave. Kakashi and sakura noticed naruto's new weapons. Sakura curious asked " Naruto where did you get those swords."

Naruto scratched his head. _I probably shouldn't tell them the details. They might go there and find out I'm a berserker. Damn it I should have destroyed that not but I just didn't think it was right to destroy the last thing someone did before they died. _" I wondered a little bit last night and found a traveling merchant. I saw these swords and he let me buy them for pretty cheap. He said he had too much to carry and he needed to get rid of them. Lucky huh."

" Yea that is lucky naruto." Sakura completely believed him but kakashi an experienced warrior could see he wasn't being honest.

Kakashi smacked the blond teen in the back of the head. " Alright were all glad you have a new weapon but stay focus. I have a feeling somebody is watching us." He bagan to walk away but a glance at the blood red blades. _I've seen those somewhere before. Damn it where have I seen them. _He quickly shot his head up alerting the other three. _I see so two warriors are here. Hmm this might be a good chance to test the teens plus who are they after me or tazuna. _" You guy's stay here I'm going to check something out up ahead. Suround tazuna nd make sure no one get's to him."

All three genins stayed on their toes as kakashi left them. Liteally a minute after the jounin left two warriors with gas mask on released a fog over them. Naruto yelled at the other tree people " It's poison gas hold your breath." _Shit were defensless. And the warriors are hidden in this poison gas. Shit I didn't want to do this with them here but maybe I'll be lucky for once and they won't see me._

Sakura was scared out of her mind just waiting for either her to lose her breath or the warrior's to attack and kill her. All of a sudden she felt this huge power flow over her. _Oh shit what the hell is this bone chilling power."_

Even sasuke was nervous but for a whole different reason. _This isn't right only a uchiha should have that kind of power. _Tazuna couldn't even move under that pressure.

All of them were losing their breath when all of a sudden the poison gas disappeared. And the first image they all saw was naruto's blade piercing threw of of the warriors.

Uzumaki pulled his sword out of the almost lifeless body. With the last of his strength the enemy warrior scratched him with his clawed gauntlet.

Seeing naruto like that she couldn't believe it " Naruto how did you kill him let alone find him."

He didn't have time to answer because the other warrior charged at sakura. " Sakura watch out." The warrior was too fast. Sakura had no time to react however before she was even touch sasuke decapitated the gas mask man.

" I can't let you get all the glory." For the first time the uchiha actually gave naruto a warming smile.

They were finally about to relax when they all herd clapping. A man built like a house walked out of the woods. He was dressed in all the black and had a x like scar across his face. " That was very impressive for freshly graduated genin. Yea I can tell. Anyway I need to kill that tazuna guy. So just let me have him and I won't kill you."

Tazuna freaked " Tell that bastard gatoh he can't have our village or our bridge."

The huge man didn't even react. " So how about it give the man to me or die a painful death."

Naruto grabbed sakura's arm startling her and pulled her in close. He whispered " Get Sasuke and Tazuna and run. Try to find kakashi I'll hold this bastard off."

" Wait naruto you can't do this alone if we fight together we could stop him."

" He's too strong even if we all fought together. I can sense it. Even if we all ran he would catch us. If I stay behin you three will be able to survive. I'm sure if you find kakashi he could handle this bastard."

" Naruto I won't abandon you I can't abandon you."

" Look you're not abandoning me your just letting me watch your back. Now we don't have time for us to argue this."

" Alright but why does it have to be you that stay's behind. I mean why don't you let me stay behind."

" Your much more important than me. If you die you'll be mourned if I die it'll be celebrated."

" why would you ever say such a thing about yours….."

Naruto cut her off " Look it doesn't matter. Go tell sasuke what's going on. I'm going to use my power to blind him for a second. When I say go you take tazuna and take off"

" Ok" She slowly moved over to sasuke and told him what was going on. He nodded at naruto in understanding."

The Massive man threatened " Whatever your planning it won't work so just give me the non important bridge builder or I will kill you starting with the pretty pink haired one."

Uzumaki stood his ground and didn't waver at all against the means murderous intent. " everyman is important to at least someone. So now we won't hand him over. You can go fuck yourself."

" Wrong answer." The warrior began to move.

Our hero howled " Go now." The two teens took the old bridge builder and ran. Sakura looked back. _You better not die or I will beat the living shit out of you._

" You're not getting away." The scar faced man ran after them

Naruto cut him off. " I'm sorry but you're staying here with me. Inferno Flare." Naruto burned his flame bright instead of hot and a blinding white light flashed in the man's eye.

After a few minutes the man began to regain his sight. He saw naruto still standing there ready for a fight."

" You should of ran with your friend's because now I'm going to rip you apart."

" Bring it." Naruto eyes Flashed lime green as snow began to fall all around him.


End file.
